


Red Museum

by leiascully



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Episode Related, Gen, Government Conspiracy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-06
Updated: 2015-10-06
Packaged: 2018-04-25 02:11:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4942723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leiascully/pseuds/leiascully
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How far did it go, Mulder wondered, how deep into the houses and lives of the American people?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Red Museum

**Author's Note:**

> Timeline: 2.10 "Red Museum"  
> Disclaimer: _The X-Files_ and all related characters are the property of Chris Carter, 1013 Productions, and Fox Studios. No profit is made from this work and no infringement is intended.

"He Is One" scratched into the backs of children. Purity Control. A face that Scully knew, a face that she feared. A pinhole in a mirror. 

How far did it go, Mulder wondered, how deep into the houses and lives of the American people? How many children had been turned into monsters, forcibly altered from the sweet babies their parents had rocked and dreamed over? How long had the American people been the lab rats for the shadowy men who strolled to work in dark suits past every security barrier? 

There were no answers. The body of the man with the crew cut went unclaimed and unmourned. The Church of the Red Museum would not open its doors.

He and Scully left Wisconsin, having solved nothing. The men behind this would find another town to infiltrate, another group of children to inoculate. All they could do was file their report and hope the truth would out. One day someone else might build on that foundation and produce an actionable case. Another time they might pick up the thread in another town and find enough rope to hang someone with. But that day, they left empty handed, discarding the cheese curds that they'd bought in the trashcan of the cheap motel.


End file.
